Write This Down
by AfterGlow11
Summary: Short story with George Strait's song Write This Down used as inspiration and in the story...Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation nor the song, _Write This Down_ by George Strait.

This is my first fanfic. Please be nice, let me know if I should continue or not. :)

###############################

**(Shane's Point of view)**

7:39 AM was written in bright red letters on my bedside clock. I couldn't sleep last night because I am anxious for the upcoming concert. I normally don't get worried about them, but this one is different. I love singing in front a millions of people, but I guess the reason why I am so nervous is because Eric and I haven't been getting along very well. How come every time we see each other we start to fight? It's not my fault. He is the one who is always glaring or constantly stating how bad my songs are. It hurts me more than he can even imagine._  
_

I rolled out of bed and wobbled to the bathroom. The warm shower seemed to help my mood. I grabbed the towel from the rack near the shower and tied it around my waist. I padded my way down the hall towards the kitchen. Surprisingly, I have become fond of the smell of Eiri's precious coffee even though I don't like the taste, so I put a pot in. I grabbed myself some juice and headed to the plush couch in front of the sliding glass door. The same plush couch I have slept on several times. Either by force or by will, I lost count of each. Sometimes, it just gets lonely in that bed when Eric has to work in his office all night. I still don't get why he can't just work from him. I have come accustom to his typing at night and I have learned to not bother him, that much. Some of the time, I would even sleep on the couch because I know he has to work, and yet other times he bans me to the couch_._ I shook my head to get the thoughts out. I stared out the window and saw white snowflakes drift towards the ground.

"Oh, it's snowing…." I acknowledged getting up to go to the balcony. I slide the door open and stepped out on the lightly dusted concrete. Shutting the door half way behind me, I shivered from the snow under my feet. I loved the snow. It seemed so innocent and pure. Plus, it is always so much fun playing in! Too bad Eric never liked going outside with me. I think he has something against the snow because they are so much alike. I sighed and leaned feeling the cold railing against my skin. I still had just a towel around me, but I didn't want to go back in, I felt calm out here.

"What are you doing out there? Idiot, you making the house cold by having to door open." A deep voice roared from the house.

"Yeah," I sighed softly as I shut the door after I walked inside. My whole body was nearly numb.

"Why in the world were you out there in a towel when it's snowing?! You idiot, you could get hypothermal! Some times it surprises me how stupid you really can be!" Eric yelled at me.

I didn't feel like saying anything, so I walked away to put some clothing on.

"What's wrong with you?" Eric sneered walking after me.

"Tired," I pause putting a smile, "I made some coffee for you. It should be done now. You want any?"

Bouncing, I passed Eric and skipped into the kitchen to pour some coffee. When I heard Eric enter the kitchen I turned to give him the coffee cup, but I filled it to high and some coffee spilt on my hand.

"Ouch!"

"Stupid! Don't you know how to fill a coffee cup correctly?!"

"Are you trying to start a fight because it's working!" I shouted back at him, drying my hand with a towel.

########

Thoughts? Do tell.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own. Please enjoy.

#########################

"Maybe, we wouldn't be fighting if you would think before you do stupid stuff!" he retorted.

"Man, in the morning you're such an ass! How do people stand you?!" I screamed, stomping off to the bedroom to change.

When I reached the bed, tears were already rolling down my face. I can't help but cry ever time we fight. It just rips me in half from the pain. Why doesn't he understand what his yelling does to me? I do so much for him and yet, nothing in return.

I heard Eric stomp to his beloved office where his most beloved thing is - his computer. Fine. If he wants to be this way, then I am going to work. At least Hiro can cheer me up. Who knows, maybe by the time I see Eiri tonight, he will be in a better mood. I can hope, can't I.

At work K was all over my ass because I wasn't "in the proper mood" to produce music. One would think they could immediately pin point the reason, or should I say _the person_ who is causing this disruption in my work. Singing was rather difficult for me because of Eiri. And it didn't help that K was an ass about it. I feel more depressed now then I did this morning_._ Finally, we had a break from the horrible rehearsal. At times like these, it makes me seriously think about the relationship between Eiri and I. I love him, yes, but is this a healthy relationship? How would I know what a healthy relationship would be, I have never been in one! But then again, I don't want to feel like this all the time. But I don't feel like this all the time. This annoying debate continued in my head as Hiro and I went to go and eat is the park by NG.

"What did Eiri do to you this time?" Hunter demanded as he turned to lean against the wall of the building.

I slumped over as I explained, "We just have been getting into fights like every time we see each other. Some times I start to believe that maybe it wasn't meant to be." I ended softly.

"Well, if he thought that then he would have kicked you out long ago, don't you think?" Hunter explained. Hiro is right, even though I know Hiro does not exactly like Eiri. But, I do know that Hiro likes me happy and Eiri makes me happy. What a friend I have.

"True, but still, its just not normal. I mean, Eric is really cold and everything, but there is something he isn't telling me. Maybe, it's from stress because his deadline is coming up next week and our concert is coming up Even if that is true, I still feel like the arguing is getting worse to the point of no return." I ran my hand through my soft, pink hair. Tears once again rolled from my violet eyes and Hiro offered me a tissue to catch them.

"Maybe you to need some time apart? Have you tried talking to dim about that He suggested patting me on the back.

"Yeah, you're probably right; I'll try to talk to him." I admitted putting a smile back on my face.

"So," Hiro faced me. "Any thoughts on new lyrics you wanted to use for the concert. You need to come up with another one. It could be like a bonus, ya know?" he grinned.

#####################################

Thanks for reading. Please let me know if you have comments or questions.


End file.
